


Queen fight scene

by ArtemisTheWriter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Aaron as Catherine Parr, Alexander Hamilton Being an Asshole, Alexander as King Henry the 8th, Angelica as Catherine of Aragon, Arguing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Eliza and Angelica aren't sister's, Eliza as Jane Seymour, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/M, Fighting, Hamilton and sex crossover, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I will go down with this crossover, Implied/Referenced Cheating, It works trust me, John and Laf are the best beheaded duo istg, John as Katherine Howard, Just a tiny bit of accuracy, Lafayette as Anne Boleyn, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Abuse, Thomas as Anna of Cleves, Thomas is just vibing, To Read, uuhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28201572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisTheWriter/pseuds/ArtemisTheWriter
Summary: It's been seven songs. Each of the Queens, would you call the boys queens? They are Queens today. Anyway, it has been seven songs sings they all got here. Five different stories have been told. Is it now times to figure out who shall be the lead singer of the group? Will the finally come to an agreement? Or will they all be to angry to listen to reasoning?Find out now on your next episode of Six!
Relationships: Aaron Burr/Alexander Hamilton, Alexander Hamilton/Angelica Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Queen fight scene

**Author's Note:**

> Okay well it might be confusing if you never listen or seen the musical Six but hopefully you have. This is a Hamilton and Six crossover. This story takes place in the middle of the play because I kept listening to this audio over and over again and felt like writing it. It was seriously fun to write. I would enjoy making this a series. I should be working on my other Hamilton fanfictions but I just had to write this. Anyway. On with the show!

“Then I got beheaded,” sighed John dramatically, putting down his arm that was holding the microphone.

Turning around, he fixed the spiked queue holding his ponytail as his eyes trailed over the other occupants of the room. Six of them were in the room with sky blue walls, and three black couches spread out in the medium-sized room. They all came from different backgrounds, had different names, other lives. But they all have one thing in common. They were the six ex-spouses of King Alexander Hamilton of America. 

Somehow in a way that none of them could explain, they all appeared in the room with color-coded outfits with a goal and a story. A story they told through song.

“Wow. That just got pretty real just then,” said Aaron frowning.

John nodded as he brushed lint off his pink and black shirt. “Yeah yeah, I guess it did. But just as it is known that I had the worst time and by the rules of the competition l am now the lead singer of this group!” announced the King’s fifth spouse flashing his hazel-green eyes. 

His statement was met by protest throughout the room. Well, protest from Hamilton’s first three spouses, Angelica, Lafayette, and Eliza. His fourth spouse, Thomas, was sitting in the middle couch watching the other four Queens argue, trying not to laugh. The King’s last spouse, Aaron, sat next to Thomas, concerned.

Eliza’s voice trailed over the other two as she pointed an accusatory finger at the boy in pink. “Yeah, you had it bad, but your story is not the most heart-wrenching song we heard here this evening.”

John looked at her sharply as he crossed his arms. “Umm, excuse me? Were you not listening to my song? There were four choruses. That is how much shi-” someone, probably Angelica, shushed very loudly to drown out John’s curse words, but he carried on like he wasn’t interrupted. “I had to deal with.”

Eliza’s eyes widened a bit when she noticed tears in the other’s eyes but huffed, fixing her white skirt. 

The King’s second spouse snorted and collapsed back on the couch to the left. He fixed his choker with the letter L dangling from it. The black-haired man flinched little as the tip of his finger rubbed the sensitive skin near the stitches under his collar. John noticed the small wince and unconsciously touched his choker with the letter J dangling from it; he could sympathize with the man who had the same tragic fate as him. Lafayette then said, “Whoa yeah, being manipulated by men and paying the price. No one here could imagine what that feels like! Oh wait...I did experience that.”

Okay, that sympathy is now gone, John thought as he glared at the man in green. Before he could rip him a new one, Angelica turned on her heel, her gold sequin jacket catching the light of the room, to glare at the one who ruined her marriage. She is still pretty bitter that Alexander divorced her for the french man now looking at her indifferently. 

Angelica’s eyes raged with fire as she walked close to the male. “Yeah, like for the last five minutes of your marriage, Laf!”

The Frenchman rolled his eyes as he stood up. “Get over it, Angelica. I already told you before he didn’t want to bang you. You’re just bitter that I’m prettier.” He grinned and poked her nose before quickly walking away to avoid her wrath. He does enjoy rallying her up, but he does not want the aftermath.

Angelica was frozen a moment when her nose was poked. Then fire blazed within her which she realized just who touched her. The tan-skinned woman can not believe someone as vile as that homewrecker touched her! She took a deep breath through her nose before letting out counting to ten. Turning around, she calmed herself enough to add crocodile tears as she said, “Men manipulated me since day one. I was shipped over from a foreign country, not knowing how to even say Hello in English to marry some random dude!”

“You’re speaking English pretty well now,” muttered Eliza so low no one heard.

Thomas gasped as he ran over and wrapped Angelica in a hug. “Oh my God, same!” Thomas then gave her a look saying ‘try again’ before going back to sit next to Aaron, who was shaking his head, disappointed. At who, he isn’t sure. 

The first Queen sighed, pinching her nose. “Okay, okay, fine. But then, when Alex decided that he had enough of me, he cast me away. He didn’t even have the decency to say goodbye!” 

From the other side of the room, Lafayette said, “Same!”

“Me too,” said John heading over to Lafayette. He placed an arm on the man’s shoulder before looking at Angelica. “Nice neck, by the way.” He high fived the French man, and they both smiled smugly at the girl in gold.

Angelica growled in frustration. She racked her brain for another thing before saying, “When my one and ONLY child had a raging fever, Alexander didn’t let me, her MOTHER, see her-”

“Oh, boo woo!” said Eliza. All eyes turned to her as she looked at Angelica. Thomas slowly pulled out a phone with a red phone case and started recording. The man in blue next to him sighed and facepalmed. “Poor little Catharine had the chickenpox, and you weren’t there to hold her hand.”

“It was a hard time!” screamed Angelica. 

Eliza’s stare was so sharp that it could cut diamonds. Her pale cheeks flushed pink. “A hard time? You want to know about a hard time? When I wanted to hold my newborn, I died!”

“Yeah, like two weeks later,” exclaimed John.

“Pretty sure you got to hold him in that time frame,” finished Lafayette.

Eliza glowered at the two men who were leaning against each other, laughing. “Oh, shut up, you two. You guys are nothing but homewreckers and cheaters.”

John stopped laughing and rolled his eyes. Putting his hands on his hips, he looked at Hamilton’s third wife and said, “Not my fault, my head was so good he had to cut it off.”

Lafayette fell into another fit of laughter, and Eliza’s nose scrunched up in disgust at the double meaning. 

Thomas put the phone back down and stood up, announcing, “Guys, I have the plague!”

All the Queen turned around to the man in red concerned. Thomas grinned and waved his hand. “Lol, just kidding; my life is pretty amazing.” He flopped back down on the couch, placing his leather-clad boots in Aaron’s lap, leaning against the sofa. He fluffed up his afro as Aaron groaned, shaking his head.

The former spouses flipped off Thomas at the same time. “Wow. Tough crowd,” said Thomas. “But to be far to moi-”

“Keep my language out your mouth!” interrupted Lafayette.

“Touchy,” muttered Thomas before continuing, “I was humiliated on an international scale.”

Lafayette raised an eyebrow. He hummed and said, “Mmm yeah, imagine what that felt like. Who else could relate?” He looked around the room before looking surprised, “Oh, wait. I can.” He deadpanned.

“Oh, pipe down, Laf!” yelled Angelica. “You want to talk about humiliation? When I was Queen, Alexander had not one. Not two. But THREE mistresses.” She held up three fingers glaring at the man.

“Come off it. You always knew he was cheating. Not my fault you were too much of a pussy to say something about it,” said Lafayette nonchalantly as he fixed his green cuffs.

“Well, it’s not my fault that your whore of a sister was one of those mistresses,” hissed Angelica.

All the other Queens gasped in shock at the declaration. Lafayette’s head snapped up to stare at her with wide eyes before they narrowed in anger. “I know you did _not_ call my sister a whore.”

Angelica shrugged and fixed her headband. She shot the man a smirk as she said, “I guess it runs in the family.”

“Oh shiiiit,” said Thomas recording.

“Oh no, she didn’t,” said Eliza.

“Oh yes, she did,” grinned John looking between Lafayette and Angelica.

“Maybe we should all calm down-” started Aaron before Lafayette drowned out his voice. The buzz-cut man huffed a little.

Lafayette’s hands clenched in fists. He is okay with anyone downgrading him. People have done it all his life but no one, and he means no one disrespects his family and gets away with it. “Really now? I got shot not once, not twice, but three fucking times in my life. I think that is more painful than a damn heartbreak.” 

Angelica raised a challenging eyebrow. “You want to talk about pain? Well, Gilbert, have you ever had five miscarriages? Gave birth? No, I don’t think so. So shut up about pain. You know nothing of it.”

“Hey, leave the dude alone,” said John frowning, “Miscarriages are not a flex, you know. Kinda sad, really.”

“And what would you know about sadness, John?” questioned Eliza looking at him. 

John looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “We’ve been through this, Eliza. Four choruses, a sick ass beat. Hello?”

Eliza shrugged. “All I got from your song was that you were easy.”

“That I was easy?” exclaimed John stunned. “I was not easy. I was abused!”

Eliza raised an eyebrow and said, “Were you really?”

“Who knows,” added Angelica looking away from her glaring contest with Lafayette, “You could have been lying about all that. We all know how self-centered you are.”

“I rather be self-centered than a bitch,” muttered Lafayette. 

John scoffed and crossed his arms. “You would think being a clever woman you are, you would have at least seen I was telling the truth, but I guess you are not as smart as you seem. No wonder Alexander divorced you,” he looked her up and down, “You aren’t much to look at.” 

“Roasted,” chuckled Lafayette.

“I was dumped because that one over there,” said Angelica pointing at Lafayette, “Weaseled his way into my husband’s bed. We were married for twenty-four years, so I had something that most of you lacked. Especially Thomas.”

Thomas threw his hands up in surrender. “Do not put me into this. Those six months with Hamilton were the worst six months of my life. I was so happy when we got divorced.” The other Queens rolled their eyes but waited for him to continue. “But I will say this, Alexander clearly had a type.”

“And that is?” asked Angelica.

Thomas looked around the room and back at her. “Can you not tell?” When she gave a blank look, he said, “There are four men here, two women. I think our dear ex-husband liked dick a little too much.”

John and Lafayette burst out laughing as the only two females in the room seethed. Angelica calmed herself down long enough to say, “Who cares if he likes men more than women. He could only get a male heir with a woman since men can not get pregnant.”

“That doesn’t make you special,” said Thomas. He shrugged a little and said, “But whatever floats your boat, I guess.”

“It makes me special,” proclaimed Eliza, smiling. The other five looked at her, confused. “It makes me special because I’m the only one who gave him a male heir. He obviously loves me more than you five.”

John hummed as he went to sit on one of the couches. “Sure, he loved you more. And I’m pretty sure you would have survived being Alexander’s wife because you were such an obedient little girl,” cooed the curly-haired boy teasingly.

Lafayette leaned against the wall and said, “Too bad you died, though. Pretty sure Alexander would have lost affection for you. You are rather dull, Eliza.” 

“So like you?” questioned Angelica looking at the Frenchman. 

Lafayette narrowed his eyes. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“We heard all about your little games in your song Lafayette,” said Angelica, “How you wanted to make Alexander 'jel’ as you put it.”

“They were exaggerations,” replied Lafayette looking at his nails. “I never actually cheated on Alexander, and I definitely did not have sex with my brother.”

Angelica smirked at the opening he left her. “You did flirt with others, did you not?” When the other remained quiet, her smirk widened. “That’s what I thought.”

The man in green rolled his eyes and gave her a blank look. Placing a hand to his chest, he said, “Oh, you wound me, Angelica. You really do.”

The girl in gold eyes narrowed at the sarcastic tone the other ex-spouse had. John snorted and said, “Alexander was known for spreading lies to get what he wanted. He was a king, after all.” 

“Yeah, just like it is known that you love spreading your legs,” said Eliza snidely. 

“At least I lived long enough to see my child grow up,” replied John. He knew it was a harsh blow, but if she would keep bringing up his past, he might as well hit her with the most heartbreaking thing to happen to hear. Dying and not being able to see your child? Please, he was sexually abused from the age of thirteen to seventeen. That is ten times worse than what she has been through. 

Elizabeth gasped as her eyes widened. He did not just say that. Her eyes watered with not only tears of sadness but frustration and anger. She was a proper young lady, and she should not be acting like this. She was taught to be kind and docile, the perfect wife to her future husband. Never in her life did she think she would have to argue with her ex’s spouses, whom she still loved dearly. “You take that back right now,” said Eliza as calmly as she could muster. 

John looked at her with narrowed, green-hazel eyes. “Make me bitch.”

Eliza let out a growl. Fuck being kind and docile. Now it’s time to be savvy and fierce. She ran from the other side of the room to John, whose eyes widened when he saw her coming straight for him. Screaming, John jumped up and ran away from her. 

Before that happened, Angelica let out a muffled reply from John’s response. “A child from another marriage.”

“What was that?” questioned Lafayette looking at her.

The woman in question looked away from staring at the paint chipped wall to the Frenchman. “All I said was John got to see his child growing from a previous relationship.” She paused a little and looked at Lafayette with a tilted head. “You both seem to have something in common.”

“Of course we do!” said Lafayette as he ticked everything he told off his fingers. “We were both beheaded, we both are the best looking here, we both had rocking songs, we both-”

“No, no, no, no,” said Angelica shaking her head. “Besides that. You both seemed to have kids out of wedlock. A real sin, you know.”

Lafayette glanced at her. Groaning, he rubbed his temples. “You can not still be bitter, Angelica! It’s over with. He divorced your ass by creating a new church with the help of me. I’m glad he did so he doesn’t have to deal with your bipolar ass all damn day. It was really annoying having to be your man in waiting and hearing you whine all the time.”

Angelica glared at the man she once trusted. He was her man in waiting. He was a part of her husband’s court. He was someone who she trusted with her secrets. But he betrayed her by sleeping with her husband. Raising a family with her husband. Getting secretly married to her husband. She has every damn right to be bitter. “I trusted you, Lafayette.”

“I don’t care,” replied the man. He understands Angelica is bitter, but it’s not his fault Alexander started to court him. He wanted no parts with the man. He refused all letters and gifts the guy sent him. He declined every last seduction attempt, even though some have been very tempting. Lafayette refused to be a mistress to the King like his sister was. 

“You should fucking care!” yelled Angelica. “You ruined my marriage!”

“You’re going to ruin your vocal cords if you don’t shut up,” said Lafayette. “In fact, no. Keep screaming. Once you lose, mess them up. I won’t need to hear your shrill voice anymore.”

During that time, noise bounced around the medium-sized room. John screams, Eliza’s heels clicking across the floor as she chased the man, Angelica’s and Lafayette’s raised voices. It was a madhouse. The ex-spouses of King Alexander were at each other’s throats. And Thomas loved it. He was married to Alexander for the shortest time, and he hated it. Once they divorced, he granted him a large settlement, which Thomas happily took. They two were sort of friends up until Alexander’s death. Sure they ended on excellent terms, but the reason they weren’t perfect friends was because Thomas made fun of the size of his nose. If you understand what he means. So throughout this time, Thomas recorded everything that was happening with a large grin on his face. 

Aaron, who sat next to him, looked around the room tiredly. He knows the man next to him really dislikes him, the reason why he didn’t discourage the man from using him as a footstool, so he chose not to tell him that he should stop filming. But he felt like he really should stop. This whole competition is nonsense. Competing over who had the worse marriage with Alexander Hamilton for lead singer. What kind of bullshit is that? As he glanced at John, trying to pull Eliza off of him, he narrowed his eyes. 

Standing up and in the loudest voice he could muster, he yelled, “Stop! That is enough!” 

All eyes snapped to him in shock. All the Queens were shocked at the outburst from the usually quiet man. Looking at each other, they straighten up; in Eliza’s and John’s case, they got off the floor and brushed off their clothes before looking at the man in blue. Thomas stopped recording and placed the phone back down, he still doesn’t know where it came from, and gave the man his full attention. Whoa never thought he’d do that. Aaron glanced around at all the people in the room and opened his mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> That was a rollercoaster was it not? I seriously hope you guys liked this. Please leave kudos and comments. One thing I want to ask is, would you guys liked it if I added more to this serious. Please comment below.
> 
> If so until next time!


End file.
